Living his Dream
by xNamikazeKyuubix
Summary: Akatsuki is finished with the death of Madara, so what is our favourite blond shinobi up to? Why he's living his new dream, to live a peaceful life with his beautiful wife. Three years after 4th Great Ninja War. Naruto x Fem.Kyuubi! Please review, thanks!


**Disclaimer: Apparently nobody on this website owns Naruto, shocking isn't it?**

**Hey it's xNamikazeKyuubix here with another one-shot, just to let you guys know something. I'm planning on writing one-shots for Naruto x Rare females, not just from the Narutoverse but other manga universes as well. The first would have been Maelstrom of Snow, with a Naruto x Sode no Shirayuki pairing so go read it and review if you haven't!**

**This one-shot will feature my favourite couple Naruto and Kyuubi, who is female of course since it is kind of obvious in the first place if you know me! Expect quite a few NaruKyuu one-shots from me as they pop into my head quite randomly, so I just note them down first and write them later. The stories will most likely be separated and not linked, maybe a few will be but nothing is confirmed yet!**

**On with the one-shot!**

* * *

_In this story, Naruto has defeated Akatsuki and then retired from active shinobi duty. This action shocked the entire village, especially since Tsunade had planned on passing the mantle of Hokage on to him. Naruto had simply stated that it was no longer his dream to be Hokage, his dream now was just to live peacefully with his the female that had captured his heart. He had started chatting with Kyuubi after he had won the inner battle, he was shocked to find out that Kyuubi had a human form and was actually female._

_Over time as they talked to each other, they started to fall in love with each other unknowingly. It was during the final battle against Madara and he was about to extract the Kyuubi from an exhausted Naruto that the demon lord exclaimed her love for her blond container, giving him strength to win the battle and kill Madara. Naruto then used the new key to undo the Shiki Fuujin and released Kyuubi from her prison, they decided to live in a remote location within Haru no Kuni (Land of Spring)._

Three years later

Naruto stood in the doorway to a room, watching as his wife of two years tuck away their beautiful little daughter into bed. The redhead placing a loving kiss on the forehead of their baby, before turning off the bedside light and making her way back to her husband.

"So how was little Akane-chan, I hope she didn't give you too much trouble during bath time?" Naruto asked after giving his wife a kiss on the lips and circled his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"No dear, she was a perfect little angel… no help from your genes of course…" Kyuubi ended with a giggle upon seeing the pout on her husband's face.

"Oh you wound me so Kyuu-chan… and I suppose the angel genes came from you, Miss demonic vixen?" Naruto countered with a sly grin, earning himself a light slap to the chest from said vixen.

"Let's move somewhere else before we wake the little on…" Kyuubi whispered softly with Naruto nodding in agreement as the couple retreated to their own bedroom in their small cottage like house.

Naruto had changed into a pair of boxers as Kyuubi slipped on a revealing nightgown, giving her husband a clear view that she was completely nude underneath. Naruto cocked an eyebrow as she slid into bed beside him, his eyes traversing up and down her curvaceous body.

"Are you trying to deliver some sort of subliminal message to me?" He asked with a smirk.

Kyuubi rolled her eyes at the question, "Sometimes I wonder which of us is more sex-crazed, me or you?"

"Oh it's definitely you, you were the one who locked us in our honeymoon suite for an entire week and we fucked so much that we couldn't walk straight for another week after that!" Naruto reminded her.

Kyuubi blushed as she recalled that particular memory before sighing blissfully, "And that was how our beautiful baby girl was conceived…"

"True…" Naruto conceded as he drew his wife into his arms again, his eyes glossing over as he thought back to that day. "I can remember it as if it was yesterday…"

_Naruto's flashback_

"_Push Kyuu-hime, you can do it!" Naruto shouted out to his wife as she tried to push the baby out of her womb, Tsunade and Shizune were the doctors and nurse respectively. Naruto had called them out personally when he realised that Kyuubi was going into labour, immediately using a teleportation seal he had just perfected to get them to their cottage._

"_I am pushing damn it!" Kyuubi cried out as she held her husband's hand in a death-grip as she strained to push the baby out, a tear squeezed out of the corner of her eye but Naruto wiped it away with his free hand. He then used that hand to gently caress his wife's cheek, Kyuubi turned her head to look at him with pain-filled crimson orbs._

"_I know beloved, just a little more and our baby will be born… I have faith in you." Naruto whispered lovingly to her, his eyes conveying nothing but his pure-love for the red-haired demoness. Kyuubi found new strength from their love as she redoubled her efforts in pushing the baby out, her jaw clenched tightly shut._

"_The head is out already, come on Kyuubi! Just a little more!" Tsunade shouted from her place between Kyuubi's legs, Shizune wiping the sweat of the slug-sannin's forehead with a towel. Naruto rubbing soothing circles onto the back of Kyuubi's hand with his thumb as his other hand moved under head to give her some support, Kyuubi pushing with all her might when a cry sounded through the room._

_Kyuubi let out a gasp as she finally allowed her muscles to relax, glad that her ordeal was finally over._

"_Congratulations you two, it's a healthy baby girl." Tsunade informed the couple as she handed Kyuubi her daughter before leaving the room with Shizune, giving the new family their privacy. _

"_Oh Kami… she's beautiful Naruto…" Kyuubi whispered as they observed the sleeping face of their daughter, she had wisps of red hair covering her head. _

"_Yes…yes she is…just like her mother." Naruto commented as Kyuubi gave him a beautiful smile before turning back to the bundle of joy in her arms._

"…_we have to give her a name." Naruto said after a moment of silence had passed, watching as his wife stroke the baby's face lovingly._

"_Akane… her name is Akane." Kyuubi announced firmly. Her voice woke up their daughter, who just yawned before opening her eyes to reveal that she had her father's cerulean blue eyes._

"_Uzumaki Akane huh…I like it!" Naruto declared with a grin causing the newly dubbed Akane to giggle happily. "Apparently she likes her name as well… don't you Akane-chan?"_

_Akane's response was just to giggle again as Naruto tickled her under the chin, Kyuubi watching with tears of joy in her eyes as her husband interacted with their daughter._

"_I love you." Kyuubi suddenly told him out of the blue, Naruto just smiled at her lovingly as he kissed her on the lips. The kiss was short and chaste but it still conveyed all the feelings of love they held for each other._

"_And I love you as well…"_

_Flashback End_

"Mmm…I remember that day clearly as well…" Kyuubi murmured loud enough to knock the blond out of his thoughts, she then turned around in his grasp to look him in the eye. Her crimson orbs meeting his cerulean ones as she bit down on her lower lip nervously, "I know it was hard work during the months of pregnancy and birthing period but…"

"What is it Kyuu-chan?" Naruto asked her as he searched her crimson pools for an answer, all he found was her unconditional love for him and her fiery determination.

"…I want another child Naru-koi…having Akane around… it brings me so much happiness and I guess…having another child wouldn't be so bad." Kyuubi told him with a small smile.

Naruto just chuckled as he tilted her face up slightly with his hand under her chin, "Kyuu-hime, I told you that I would be happy with you no matter what. And if you want another child, then I would gladly grant you one. One, two, three more…it doesn't matter to me as all I need is you by my side.

"Naruto…" Kyuubi felt tears threaten her vision at her husband's loving words, wondering what she did to deserve someone like him in her life. Naruto just brought her face closer to his and captured her lips with his own in a slow but passionate kiss, which slowly increased in intensity as her hands found their way around his neck.

Naruto felt Kyuubi lick his lower lip for permission so he parted his lips and accepted her probing tongue into his mouth, where both their tongues danced in a heated battle. Kyuubi pulled away after a minute with a trail of saliva connecting their mouths, her face was slightly flushed from the intense kiss she just shared.

"Naruto…make love to me…" Kyuubi told him softly, he just gave her a nod and proceeded to kiss her again.

**Lemon Warning! Contains a fluffy lemon so skip ahead if you're a cold, heartless bastard!**

Naruto laid gentle butterfly kisses down her neck and to her shoulder as he slowly slid the nightgown down her body, Kyuubi letting out small moans at his touches and kisses. Naruto stopped his ministrations for a moment as he completely discarded her nightgown and his boxers, leaving them both in the nude.

He paused as he took a moment to take in the breath-taking sight that was his naked wife sprawled on the bed, her flushed face just adding in to the overall effect. Kyuubi also took the opportunity to fully appreciate her husband's well-muscled form despite being out of action for three years, everything from his six-pack abs to his full erect 8-Inches levelled at her.

Naruto crawled back onto the bed and over his wife as he placed another kiss on her lips, which she gladly returned with fervour. He groaned as he felt on of her hands grab a hold of his hardened member and guide it to her entrance.

"Take me now Naru-koi… make love to me…" Kyuubi said softly as her crimson orbs looked into his cerulean blue with love, she pressed the tip of his dick against her moist entrance. Naruto took over from there as he pushed against her tight snatch, the head going in first before he pushed the rest of the way in.

Kyuubi gasped out in pleasure as she felt her mate bottom out inside her, his impressive length fully sheathed within her soaking womanhood. Naruto kissed her again as he began thrusting in and out with a slow rhythm, his hands running up and down her hips lovingly as Kyuubi returned the kiss.

Naruto picked up the pace as he started thrusting in and out faster, the sound of their moans and groans mixing with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling their room.

"Naruto…oh Naruto…" Kyuubi panted out as she felt her husband piston in and out of her, his experience allowing him to hit her special spot on almost every thrust.

"Kyuu-chan…" Naruto groaned out. He could tell that she was approaching her end as he could feel her vaginal walls starting to clamp down on his dick, the added tightness also driving him closer to the edge.

"I'm reaching my limit Naru-koi…" Kyuubi informed the blond between her moans and pants.

"I'm reaching it as well…" Naruto replied as he picked up the pace of his thrusting.

"Let's do it together…" Kyuubi moaned out as she felt the pleasure finally overwhelm her, she pulled his head down to hears as she kissed him passionately.

Both of them screaming their release into each other's mouth, Kyuubi could feel the feeling of Naruto's cum pouring into her womb as it painted her walls white. Naruto waited a full minute before he pulled out his semi-erect member and plopped down on the bed beside his panting wife. Kyuubi had a tired but satisfied grin on her face as she could feel the sperm-filled cum sloshing around inside her, confident that they would have another child in no time.

**Lemon is over! It's safe for little kiddies and cold-hearted assholes to come out!**

Naruto wiped away the sweat on his wife's forehead and cleared the matted locks of blood-red hair away from her face, Kyuubi gave him a grateful look.

"I can't wait for another addition to our family…" Kyuubi smiled as she rubbed her belly, already picturing it bulging out with their next child.

"I bet Akane-chan would be thrilled to have a younger sibling to play with." Naruto chuckled as he pulled the redhead close to him, Kyuubi automatically placing her head on his chest.

"I bet she would… I love you Naru-koi…" Kyuubi muttered before yawning cutely.

Naruto pulled the blankets over them as he wrapped his arms around the demoness protectively, he kissed her on the lips before placing another one on her forehead.

"I love you too Kyuu-hime."

* * *

**There we go, an average length one-shot with lots of fluff and even a beautiful lemon scene. The lemon is short because it isn't sex, it is lovemaking and it isn't about two people fucking like rabbits. So here you go, for all us Naruto x Female Kyuubi lovers!**

**I'm still working on Force Unleashed as well as Downfall of Humanity, also something special that I will not reveal yet. It is my first time doing something like 'that' but I won't spoil the surprise for you guys!**

**So please REVIEW, I'd greatly appreciate if you review to let me know what you think instead of just adding it to your favourites without reviewing why.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
